


Family History

by LaufeiaEvans



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, platonic Steve/Bucky, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky finds out about Steve's relationship with Tony, some past memories come to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I had to write it. This is not meant to be taken seriously.

"You remember Howard Stark?"  
Bucky narrows his eyes. “Of fucking course I remember Howard Stark.”  
Steve nods, biting his lip. “Okay. Good. Well, um…did you know he had a son?”  
“I think so.” Bucky eyes him suspiciously. “Why?”  
Steve gives him a sheepish smile. “I’m kind of…dating him.”  
Bucky blinks at him.  
“That’s okay nowadays,” Steve adds.  
“I know it is.”  
“Okay.”  
They continue staring at each other for a long time before Bucky says, “Have you told him?”  
Steve furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Told him what?”  
“You know,” says Bucky, the ghost of a smile growing on his face. “About Howard.”  
“What are you…” Steve begins, and stops dead. He remembers now. “Oh my god.”  
“You haven’t?” Bucky says incredulously, eyes widening.  
“I completely forgot about that,” groans Steve, burying his face in his hands.  
“Hey, there’s a first.” Bucky glances down at him. “Come on. He has a right to know.”  
“No,” Steve says defiantly. “Absolutely not. That was one time, and it’s not important.”  
“What’s not important?” Natasha’s voice enters the room before she does, no doubt attracted by the commotion. Steve answers with another groan. Natasha raises her eyebrows. “Did I miss something?”  
Bucky grins evilly at Steve. “Wanna tell her, or should I?”  
“Tell me what?”  
Steve looks up at her helplessly, but she doesn’t relent. He sighs.  
“Tony isn’t the first man I’ve slept with.”  
She raises her eyebrows again, but says nothing.  
“Tell her who was,” says Bucky, and Steve smacks his arm. He doesn’t look at either of them and chooses instead to mumble into his lap.  
“Howard Stark.”  
Natasha is silent, and Steve looks up in confusion. Her jaw has dropped, eyes wide open, corners of her lips quirking up in a telltale smile.  
“Oh my god,” she says quietly before erupting into a fit of laughter.  
“It’s not funny!” Steve yelps, and Bucky laughs with her. “It happened once!”  
“Okay,” says Natasha, collecting herself. “There is a story here, and I need to hear it.”  
Steve sighs. “It was during the war. He was drunk, I was horny, we made some bad judgment calls. We never talked about it again and I had all but forgotten about it until now.” He shoots Bucky a glare and Bucky winks, shit-eating grin on his face.  
“You said horny,” says Natasha, and giggles. Steve doesn’t dignify that with a response.  
“And now you’re dating his son.” Bucky laughs. “Man, talk about a family tradition.”  
“I never dated Howard,” Steve argues, but he doesn’t get to elaborate.  
“Wait,” Natasha interjects, realizing something. “Had you ever slept with anyone else?”  
Steve flushes bright red. “Not before that.”  
Natasha’s eyes widen. “YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO—”  
Steve barely manages to clap his hand over her mouth in time. “Shut the fuck up! I swear to god, if Tony hears you, I—HEY!”  
He yanks his hand back after she bites down on him, hard. “How old are you?”  
Bucky decides to continue the discussion, because of course he does. “So if Stark Jr. doesn’t know, does he think he’s your first?”  
Steve blanches. Tony had liked to believe that he’d gotten the privilege of deflowering the All-American Virgin, and Steve hadn’t exactly rushed to correct him on that. It had made the experience interesting, to say the least.  
“I…may have stretched the truth on that front.”  
Natasha claps her hands together. “This is the best day ever.”  
Steve finally decides he’s had enough and stands up. “Well this has officially been the worst conversation of my life, so I’m going to head off to the gym. Goodnight.”  
Natasha snickers as he walks away, and looks back to Bucky.  
“How bad do you think this will fuck up their sex life?”  
Bucky grins maliciously. “I bet you ten bucks he calls the guy Howard in bed tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand. I can't believe you all convinced me to write this. Please go to church.

Tony collapsed next to Steve in a daze.  
"Damn, Cap," he said breathlessly. "When did you get so fucking filthy?"  
"I dunno." Steve rolled over to face Tony, a fond smile forming on his face. "I think maybe you're a bad influence on me."  
Tony snorted. "I am the best influence. Especially for you, Capsicle." He nudged Steve's shoulder. "America's favorite virgin before I got to you."  
Steve's smile faded. Normally, he could just let this go, but after that conversation with Bucky and Natasha he wasn't sure his poker face was going to cut it. Sure enough, Tony noticed his expression change and looked at him   
in confusion.  
"What? You don't think you're America's favorite?"  
"No, I mean..." Steve sighed. Might as well get it out of the way. "I may have...stretched the truth a little there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not a virgin. Or, I wasn't. When...when we met."  
Tony let out a loud gasp, clapping his hand to his chest.  
"Steven Grant Rogers, what are you saying?"  
His tone was so scandalized that Steve couldn't help but laugh. "People did have sex in the 1940s, Tony."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But you?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Aw, come on, you know what I mean."  
"Not really."  
Tony thought for a moment. "Was it with Peggy? Cause, you know, I'd have expected you to marry her first, you know, make an honest woman out of her, but hey, no judgments."  
"Oh, my God, stop," Steve said, burying his face in the pillow. "No, it wasn't Peggy."  
"Phew. Good to know you're still a respectable guy."  
"Thanks?"  
"It's a compliment."  
He stopped talking, and Steve prayed that that was the end of it, but it was a hopeless prayer.  
"Was it Bucky?"  
"No!" Steve said, a little too loud. He caught himself. "Um...no. Bucky's...he's straight. That wasn't...no."  
Tony stared at him oddly. "Who was it then?"  
Steve sighed. "Tony..."  
"What? I wanna know. I mean, it's not like it was my..."  
He stopped, eyes widening, and Steve tried not to groan aloud.  
"Oh my god."  
"Tony."  
"Oh my god, you can't be serious."  
"It was a long time ago. It's not like I knew he--"  
"My fucking father, Steve?" For a second, Steve feared he was legitimately angry. He rubbed his hand over his face. "You lost your virginity to my--fucking Christ."  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner..."  
"No, you know what?" He pulled his hand back, giving Steve his full attention. "You definitely should not have. I could have gone my entire life blissfully unaware of the fact that I am apparently Captain America's sloppy seconds to my damn father."  
Steve flinched. He hadn't realized how much this would hurt.  
"If it helps," he said quietly, "You still taught me everything I know. And anyway..." He reached for Tony's hand. "I wasn't in love with Howard."  
Tony stared up at him. "Are you saying...?"  
"Yes."  
They were silent as Tony processed the meaning behind the words, Steve stroking his hand gently with his thumb. Tony swallowed and gave a short nod.  
"Yeah, that helps a little."  
Steve smiled. "Good."  
He caught Tony's lips in a soft kiss, drawing in closer to him. Tony leaned into it, and Steve deepened the kiss, letting out a low moan against Tony's mouth. His free hand came to rest on Tony's thigh, and Tony pulled back with a hand on His shoulder.  
"Slow down there, Mr. Super Soldier Stamina." Steve laughed nervously. "I'm still getting over the massive boner kill that was this conversation."  
"I'm so sorry," Steve said, only half-serious. He pouted and looked up at Tony, who had to fight not to laugh. Steve slid his hand further up Tony's thigh. "Let me make it up to you?"  
Tony tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold back a yelp when Steve grabbed his ass and squeezed. Steve laughed and dived down to mouth at his jaw as Tony swallowed hard.  
"Yeah, I think that'll work."


End file.
